Vault 54
Vault 54 is a Vault, presumably on the West Coast, that was designed as a means to house a social experiment to test the effects of long term cultural stagnation. The Experiment was deemed a success, however, the Vault was expected to fall apart after a minimum of 3 generations. The only known survivor of the Experiment is a Raider Gang leader known as 'Barney.' It is currently unknown if anyone else left the vault or if the Vault is still inhabited at all. Background Vault 54 was designed to house 43 residents, unlike any other known Vault, the residents weren't told about the Vault experiment in fact it was crucial that they never found out. Inside the Vault was a giant dome, encasing a model 50s village, the experiment was similar to that of Dr Braun's Tranquility Lane simulation with a 'charming' 50s environment. The Experiment All residents had their memories wiped and were placed in the town, the town was built to be 100% genuine, so that the residents would believe that they were living in a 50s town. No technology, art, clothing or decor made after 1959 was allowed 'on set.' The people awoke and got about their daily lives, accepting their surroundings rather quickly. They were unable to leave the dome and thanks to a perception filter, they had no desire to. The Dome had a virtual sky and distance playing constantly on a High Definition monitor, this combined with the perception filter kept the people of the town at ease. On the outside of the Dome, Vault Tech Staff would monitor the behaviour of the Residents and make note of any abnormalities. They were instructed not to intervene unless the experiment itself was at risk. Aim of the Experiment To monitor a long term culture, that has no evolutionary potential, due to a lack of outside influences. See how many generations it takes for this society to collapse. To brainwash residents into believing that cultural progression is wrong. To see any changes in culture, mindset or morals with each new generation. Perameters for Termination If Residents saw through the illusion, they would have to be terminated before more residents were exposed to their enlightenment. If Residents show signs of hostile behaviour, to the point that they put the tranquillity of the experiment at risk, they must be terminated. If all residents become aware of the illusion they are to be knocked out with a neurotoxin and their memories are to be erased, so that the experiment can start over. Contact with the outside world is strictly prohibited, any attempt can be met with lethal force if it risks the experiment. Once the experiment ends the residents can be disposed of or re-used in any way possible. Result It took more than 3 generations before some residents made their escape, only two residents had to be reset and one had to be killed. A child unintentionally damaged the outer monitor, with a baseball, thus allowing the residents to see through the perception filter as no filter is possible to make you ignore a crack in the sky. The Children quickly found a way out, they managed to evade the retention robots and rebooted the system. Residents chose to leave the Vault, stay or commit suicide upon seeing the Wasteland. Now the community is in the hands of the test subjects. Category:Vaults Category:Locations Category:Plight of the Desperate Category:Sam's Town Category:Miscellaneous (Tales of the Wastes)